tomandjerryfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Teen Titans
The Teen Titans are a group of teenagers super heroes from the hated TV series Teen Titans Go!. They are re-invented in the show as a group of comedic jerks and parodies of both the original comics and their original show. While they still engage in crime fighting this version also has them acting as egotists, tricksters and liars, playing up common teen-tropes. Despite their newly emphasized emotional baggage the Teen Titans of Teen Titans Go! still work with their default goal of protecting Jump City. History The Brave and the Bold #54 marked the first ever appearance of the Teen Titans, with the original lineup of Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash. However, the series gained a lot more popularity in the 1980s 'cause they added four new Titans- Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy (then known as Changeling), and Starfire. During the past three decades, countless teenage heroes were initiated and dropped from the team, and the producers couldn't stick to a title; every new remake of the series came out with a new name, too- The New Teen Titans, Tales of the Teen Titans, The New Titans, Titans, and a couple others, with the current Titans under the title of The New 52 and the new DC Rebirth comics. In 2003, Cartoon Network launched a cartoon based off of the 1980s Titans, called Teen Titans. Originally planned to air for four seasons, it made it to five and concluded in 2006 with the TV movie Trouble in Tokyo. Seven years later, a spinoff of the original show, holding onto the same cast but with a new animation style and tone, premiered on Cartoon Network, Teen Titans Go!. Even though it isn't as focused on missions and fighting like the previous Teen Titans series, it has several comedic and hilarious aspects that have kept it going to this day. Members Apart from the Teen Titans Go! squad, there has been over 120 other Titans who have (at one point) participated in the team. Below is a list of all the main Teen Titans characters who have made an appearance in the cartoon. If you want to see the complete lineup, click here. Teen Titans *Robin (Leader) *Starfire *Raven *Beast Boy *Cyborg Titans East *Bumblebee - She is the leader of Titans East, and more importantly, Bumblebee can fly like a butterfly and sting like a bee. Hardcore powers right there. *Speedy - Naturally, he's Robin’s arch (or archer, since he's a good archer, as a matter of fact) rival. What does he expect, going on a date with Starfire? *Aqualad - He can move water freely and summon aquatic animals, like his mentor, Aquaman. Also Raven's boyfriend for a short while, but nothing too serious. *Más y Menos - Two identical, really fast brothers who speak a lot of Spanish. Robin fails pathetically in trying to train them to act like him. Former Members *Terra - An evil spy who infiltrates the team to steal data. She can levitate and use rocks, convenient for crushing Beast Boy. She has dated Beast Boy for a while but broke up soon after. *Dr. Light - One of the few villains who is able to befriend and join the Titans, but the guys trying to kill him changes his mind about being with them. Oh, and he's able to shoot light beams, too. *Jayna - Capable of transforming into any animal (but first she's gotta fist bump her brother Zan unfortunately), Jayna temporarily replaces Beast Boy because of his laziness. *George Washington - First President of the U.S.A, as well as the temporary leader of the Teen Titans. He can summon a liberty shield, monument bash, just normal president stuff. *Nibor - Temporarily takes over Robin's job as the team leader because he is the exact opposite of him (which says something about how much the Titans really appreciate Robin...). *Kid Flash - Can defeat villains in about 1.0057 seconds, attract the girls, and out-beat box anyone. The key components to get hated by Robin. *Red Raven- Robin chose her because of her aggressiveness. *Red Starfire- Robin chose her because of her aggresiveness. *Yellow Beast Boy- Human shield. *Green Cyborg- Robin chose him because he acted like a soldier and had great leadership qualities and skills. *Santa Claus - *Tooth Fairy - *Sticky Joe - Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes